Robert Lloyd
Robert Lloyd (born 5 June 1959, Cannock, Staffordshire) is the lead singer with The Nightingales and formerly with The Prefects. When The Nightingales split in 1986, Lloyd embarked on a solo career, initially signing to In-Tape before signing to Virgin Records in 1989 and releasing the album Me and My Mouth. The album featured Steve Nieve and Pete Thomas (of The Attractions), Andy Scott (of The Sweet) and Craig Gannon (formerly of The Smiths among others), but for the tour to promote the album, Lloyd had to recruit a new band called The New Four Seasons which included former Nightingales guitarist Peter 'The Tank' Byrchmore (who also played on the album). The band were dropped by their record company in 1991 and Lloyd formed another band Terminal Hoedown with Peter Byrchmore and Joe Crow of the Nightingales, but they remained largely inactive without releasing any records. In 2004 the Nightingales re-formed with the original lineup with Lloyd now having a son called Louis, and continuing to reside in the West Midlands. Lloyd also fronts his own Big Print record label, promoting new musicians, including Hotpants Romance, Derek & His Bricks and Joe Crow. Links To Peel As a fan of the Prefects and Nightingales, Peel took interest in Robert Lloyd's work and offered him and his New Four Seasons group two sessions in 1987 before they even released a single. In 1988, Robert Lloyd's track 'Something Nice' reached 21 in the 1988 Festive Fifty. Overall Robert Lloyd and his New Four Seasons group did 5 sessions for Peel's show. Festive Fifty Entries * 1988 Festive Fifty: Something Nice #21 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1987-03-10. Broadcast: 23 March 1987. Repeated: 07 April 1987, 04 May 1987, 22 December 1987 * Something Nice / Tocatta And Fatigue / Of Course You Can't / The Part Of The Anchor 2. Recorded: 1987-10-11. Broadcast: 19 October 1987. Repeated: 03 November 1987, 18 November 1987 * Top Floor To Let / Sweet Georgia Black / Half A Heart 3. Recorded: 1989-01-31. Broadcast: 13 February 1989. Repeated: 29 March 1989, 20 December 1989 * Mama Nature's Skin / Nothing Matters / The Funeral Stomp / Ta Love 4. Recorded: 1990-03-04. Broadcast: 26 March 1990. Repeated: 01 May 1990 * The Race Is On / Grown So Ugly / The Man Who Couldn't Afford To Orgy / Good Boy 5. Recorded: 1990-12-11. Broadcast: 12 January 1991. Repeated: 09 March 1991 * Here Comes Mimi / Go Forth And Multiply / Kiss Me Stupid / Slags And Angels Other Shows Played ;1988 * 28 June 1988: Something Nice (7") In Tape * 06 July 1988: Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape ITTI056 * 06 July 1988: All The Time In The World (12" - Something Nice) In Tape ITTI056 * 11 July 1988: Something Nice (12") In Tape * 16 July 1988 (BFBS): Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape ITTI056 * 19 July 1988: All The Time In The World (12" - Something Nice) In Tape * 20 July 1988: Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape * 26 July 1988 (Radio Bremen): Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape * July 1988 (BBC World Service): Of Course You Can't (single - Something Nice) In Tape * 12 September 1988: All The Time In The World (12" - Something Nice) In Tape * 13 October 1988 (BBC World Service): Nothing Matters (12") In Tape * 15 October 1988 (BFBS): Nothing Matters (single) In Tape * 17 October 1988 (BBC World Service): Nothing Matters (12") In Tape * 18 October 1988 (Radio Bremen): Nothing Matters (12") In Tape * 26 October 1988: Nothing Matters (single) In Tape * 01 November 1988 (Radio Bremen): Nothing Matters (12") In Tape * 07 November 1988: Nothing Matters (12") In Tape * 19 December 1988: All The Time In The World (12" - Something Nice) In Tape * 26 December 1988: 'Something Nice (7 inch)' (In-Tape) FF #21 ;1989 * 03 August 1989: Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape ITTI056 ;1990 * 19 March 1990: Funeral Stomp (single) Virgin * 14 April 1990 (BFBS): Funeral Stomp (single) Virgin * 11 June 1990: The Part Of The Anchor (LP - Me And My Mouth!?❊) Virgin External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles